Glistening Chocolate
by MidnightxCircus
Summary: Matt wanted to play games all night, but Mello had other ideas for what to do all night. MattXMello - PWP - Descriptive lemon to come!


"Can I have a res, please? I died in the fire."

Matt was sitting slightly hunched over in the wooden chair, his headet securely tightened over the crown of his head, the microphone placed an inch away from his mouth.  
><em>"Be careful next time, dude. We need you alive. How else are we meant to kill Sindragosa when our best DPS is dead? Keep yourself focus."<em>

Mello scoffed at the words he heard coming from the headphones.  
>'What losers,' he thought. 'Who seriously stays awake until 4am just to kill a virtual boss?'<p>

Oh, wait. His boyfriend did. And Mello had subjected himself to watching his boyfriend waste his time. Mello sighed purposely louder than usual to try and catch Matt's attention.

"One second, guys. Mello, if you don't wanna watch, why don't you just go to bed? No one asked you to stay here and watch."  
>Matt glanced at the blond, his eyes slightly rolling as he practically snarled the words.<br>"Because, believe it or not_ loser_, I want to see you kill the boss that you and the rest of you fucking sad bunch of people have been trying to defeat for weeks."

_"Tell your friend to piss off while we concentrate, Matt. We need you to keep your head in the game for now."_

That was it.

Mello snatched the headset from the redhead and yanked hard, the cord almost snapping from the headset completely. He chucked it on the desk with a loud _crack _and swallowed the rage daring to spew out his mouth.

"Mello, what the_ fuck_ is your problem? Can't you just let me have a good time, huh? What's the matter?" Matt spat at Mello, but then slightly changed the tone of his voice. "Are you jealous?" The words were laced with an underlying tease but little did Matt know how correct he was.

"I'm not fucking jealous, you stupid piece of shit. Leave that fucking game alone, _for once_, and come to bed. I've had enough." Mello eased himself off the chair and stormed in to the dimly lit bedroom that him and Matt shared. As expected from Mello, he slammed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Matt sighed and typed a quick excuse about his 'angry, and often violent roommate' and made his way to the door of the shared bedroom.

"Mells?" he called. As expected there was no reply. "Mells, please don't be like this. Look, I'm off the game now." He reached forward and hesitantly opened the door, expecting Mello to slam the door shut with the toe of his boot the moment the door appeared to move, just like he had done the previous time.

Matt was pleasantly surprised to open the door with ease, but was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Mello lay on the bed, completely naked, covered in what appeared to be chocolate sauce. It dripped down the sides of his glorious body, smoothing over the curves of his waist. The blond ran a finger down from his collarbones to his bellybutton and then eased the finger in to his wet mouth. He moaned around his finger and the sounds of light sucking could be heard over the thrumming in Matt's ears.

Matt's jeans were already dreadfully tight against his raging erection.

"Damn, this chocolate is good," Mello sighed huskily, his eyes snapping forward to look at Matt. The blond's eyes were glazed over with lust as he stared at the redhead. Matt gulped audibly as he took in the sight ahead of him.

Mello, completely naked, covered in chocolate.  
>Mello, completely naked and covered in chocolate, looking <em>sexier<em> than Matt had ever witnessed before.

Matt gulped as his eyes traced the beautiful curve that was Mello's stomach and feasted over the sight of Mello's almost pulsating cock.  
>Matt licked his lips as he took two steps forward towards the bed.<p>

Before Mello had blinked, Matt had removed his red and brown striped t-shirt and thrown it across the room, not caring where it landed. His lean body hovered over Mello's as he stared deep in to those hazy green eyes.

"You have no idea what you have just done, _Mihael_."

Mello's mouth suddenly became very dry, but he managed to speak in a sultry voice.

"And what have I done, _Mail?_" He licked his lips, his mouth aching for some kind of moisture.

"Oh, you'll see _exactly_ what you have done, you bad, bad boy."

Matt was suddenly pulling his pants down from his waist, allowing his erection to escape the restrictive torture. He allowed the pants to pool at his feet before kicking them away and straddling Mello. His knees rested either side of the blond and he firmly placed each of his hands next to Mello's head.

"If you look down, you'll see what you have done, Mello."

Mello fought the urge to look at Matt's throbbing erection, his eyes firmly locking on the redhead's. This was a game, a battle to see who was weaker.

And Mello swore to himself at that moment that he would win.

Matt smirked. He'd been able to figure out Mello's game at the same moment Mello thought of it. Matt knew the blond hated to lose, but he knew the perfect way for him to do just that.

Groaning loudly, he brushed their cocks together. The hot and sticky skin smacked together as Matt closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of Mello's erection against his own.  
>"Fuck... Mello," he breathed, purposely infusing lust in to the words as he spoke them. "You're so fucking <em>hard<em>."

He slowly opened his eyes to catch Mello inhaling sharply at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together at a gentle pace. Mello's eyes were closed, but his eyelids flickered every time the blond and redhead rubbed against each other. Matt placed his lips over Mello's, momentarily freezing the boy beneath him. Almost immediately, Mello had opened his moist mouth and flicked his tongue out to slide along Matt's bottom lip. Matt opened his mouth, capturing Mello's tongue between his teeth. He nibbled against the tip and then began to suck to soothe the blond.

* * *

><p>Okay, hello! I'm sorry to cut it short here but my sister has just returned home so this is it for now. I will definitely be uploading the rest tomorrow.<br>I'm hoping this story (which is pretty much a one-shot, since I'm absolutely crap at thinking of a good storyline) will be about 6000 words. It may possibly be longer if I don't get writer's block which seems to haunt me whenever I'm writing.

Soooo thank you everybody for reading (if you made it this far) and there is going to be fresh juicy lemons in the next chapter *hoorayyyy*


End file.
